


Catch our Falling Stars

by painted_lady12



Series: Our Hearts Beat as One [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Claiming, Comfort, Coping, Face-Sitting, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hermaphrodite Galra, Homesickness, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Infertility, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Pidge sees through your bullshit, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, Supportive Lance (Voltron), Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Worried Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_lady12/pseuds/painted_lady12
Summary: Keith received some unwelcome news, and has a very difficult time coping with it.  In the face of this upset, he takes a leave from the Blades and seeks out the comfort of his loved ones.





	Catch our Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello!
> 
> This group of fics is so fun to write??? It's not easy by any means, but I'm probably going to be putting out little pieces for this series for a little while.
> 
> For those of you that remember, in the last installment of this series, Keith found out that though his Galra anatomy made it possible for him to get pregnant, his human half made it incredibly improbable. This fic will see him trying to cope as best he can.
> 
> This fic does delve into some difficult topics, so if it makes you feel any type of way, reach out to a loved one or a professional. Someone wants to hear your story, I promise. You just have to find the right audience.
> 
> As usual, I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender

Keith was always good at hiding.  

 

It’s one of his best talents.  Since he was a kid he’s become an expert: hiding from bullies, hiding from teachers, hiding from officers, and now hiding from the Galra.

 

Or, to be more specific, the Galra he was supposed to be working with.  The ones with skin-tight grey suits and an inability to smile.

 

Kolivan had tried getting him on his communicator numerous times, but Keith knew what he needed.  He’d been floating around like a ghost for weeks, and he needed the one pair of arms that can reassure him right now.

 

The stars shimmered as they passed by the windows, Keith’s body sagging heavily underneath him.

 

When he flagged the castle upon closing in, Allura looked up, surprised.  “Keith? I didn’t know that the Blades were sending you.”

 

“They don’t know,” Keith said, too tired to hide the truth.  Her lips pursed, and she furrowed her brow. She was dressed in a loose set of comfortable clothes, probably taking it easy today.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Is Lance on board?”

 

Shaking her head, the princess said calmly, “Pidge and him went to deal with a small rebellion on Karnak.  Is something the matter?”

 

His shoulders slumped.  “How long will he be gone?”

 

She tapped around on her monitor a few moments.  “Why don’t you come in? I can check on their status while you’re boarding.”

 

Nodding, Keith entered through the loading dock, parking his ship and going right for the elevators.  He was dressed in pedestrian clothes, his red jacket hanging off of his shoulders. He hadn’t been sleeping well or eating well, either, the last few weeks trying him in all the worst ways.  

 

Being in the castle was already starting to smooth out his rough edges.  The familiar click of his boots echoed down the halls and the familiar colors washed over him as he ascended higher into the castle.

 

When he got into the captain’s quarters, Allura was chatting with Pidge on the monitor.  When Keith came in, the younger girl’s eyebrows drew up in surprise. 

 

“Keith?  What are you doing here?”

 

Allura smiled and waved Pidge’s attention back to her, silvery hair catching the light in a way that made her look ethereal.  “He came to see Lance. That’s why I was asking about him. Do you know how much longer your mission will take?”

 

Leaning back, Pidge tapped her chin thoughtfully, her glasses falling a little bit on the bridge of her nose.  “The rebellion has been mostly smoked out. We’re just working on bringing their leader into custody. They’re planning to raid his hideout tonight.”

 

Nodding, Allura asked, “Is Lance vital to the operation?”

 

Shaking her head, Pidge said, “We can pull it off without him.  Having his lion would just be another show of force. I can send him back…”

 

“No!” Keith yelled, a little high pitched for his liking, “No, it’s really fine.  I’m fine. Don’t even tell him that I’m here.”

 

Pidge’s face was extremely disbelieving, expression calling Keith’s bullshit out.  “Wow, you almost had me convinced there, buddy.”

 

Crossing his jacketed arms, Keith looked away.  “I’m just going to hang out in my room.”

 

“Bye, Mr. Broody.  Nice to see you too!” she quipped, and behind his back she and Allura shared meaningful stares.

 

When Keith got to his room, he opened the door and found… a mess.

 

An absolute mess.  The place was littered with clothes and bottles of lotions and ointments and creams and it took Keith a moment to realize that it was all Lance’s.

 

Lance had been… sleeping in his room?

 

His heart swelled as he noticed the tiny details start to reveal themselves.  Keith saw the indent of where Lance had been sleeping in his bed, on the same side Keith had been.  Had he not cleaned the sheets before leaving? Had Lance been sleeping here since Keith left?

 

Keith’s bathroom was shining clean.  There was a laundry basket, and upon opening it Keith realized that all of his clothes that he left behind were still there.  However, a few of them had a distinctly Lance-y smell on them, and for a moment he was choked up. Lance had been wearing his clothes?  Did he really miss him that much?

 

Suddenly there was the hush of the door opening.  Keith went out to yell at Allura that he was fine, he was surprised to see that it wasn’t Allura, but a very winded Hunk, who was staring at Keith like he’d returned from the dead.

 

“Thank goodness,” Hunk huffed, coming over to Keith and barreling him over in a tight hug.  Keith was extremely confused for a moment, before Hunk pulled him back, looking at him seriously.  “Lance has been worried sick about you. He’s been going out of his mind. When he sees you hopefully that will help.”

 

Blinking up at Hunk, Keith asked, “He’s been worried?”

 

The bigger man sighed, patience everlasting.  He brushed his short dark hair back, looking at Keith with a piercing stare.  “You need to work on the whole feelings thing. Of course he’s been worried. He loves you, you cute asshole!”   
  


Keith’s lip quirked in amusement.  “Cute?”

 

“When Lance goes on and on for hours about how much he loves you and thinks you’re cute and perfect it starts to stick,” Hunk’s explained with far more hand motions than Keith thought possible, dark eyes looking haunted with the many rants Lance had gone on about Keith.  The thought made emotions well up in Keith’s chest, and he swallowed hard, trying to reign them in.

 

The two of them stood there for a moment, before Hunk waved towards the door.  “Come on.”

 

Curiosity won out, and soon Keith was following Hunk down the halls towards the kitchens.  When they arrived, he saw that Hunk had laid out an incredible spread. Food from all over the galaxy was sectioned out over the kitchen.

 

“We have all this food that we’ve been growing, so now we just need to either prepare it or freeze it for later.  I have to skin everything and chop it up and it’s going to be a real pain in the butt,” Hunk grabbed his apron and started wrapping it around his own waist.  

 

“I’m not sure…” Keith’s confusion was halted by Hunk’s pointed glare.

 

“I know something major happened,” Hunk began, wandering over to the food laid out, “and I know you aren’t going to want to talk about it with me.  I don’t know when Lance will be back, exactly, but I can keep you busy. Sometimes… it hurts less to just to be around other people and occupy the same space.  I… it might be a stupid idea, I don’t…”

 

Keith’s breath caught as the other man started backpedaling.  “No! No, I’ll… I think that would be… nice. I can’t guarantee how good I’ll be, though.”

 

The change of tune had Hunk beaming, thrusting another apron towards Keith.  “Great! Let’s start with the fruit… things.”

 

The two of them worked quietly, chopping produce and preparing various grains and vegetable...things.  Hunk guided Keith with everything, and Keith found that the choppy waters that had been storming around inside of him had started to even out.  It turned out that Hunk was right. Just being around someone who he knew cared about him, even if Hunk wasn’t saying anything, was more reassuring than he would have expected.

 

He didn’t come here with the intention to cook with Hunk, but somehow the few hours they spent doing that was the most peaceful he’d felt in weeks.

 

As Hunk was showing Keith how to get the nuts out of a spindly fruit, loud footsteps raced down the hallway, and as Keith looked up with a small smile on his face he saw Lance bolt into the kitchen, his face flushed and sweat dripping from his forehead.  He was still in his full paladin gear save his helmet, and his face betrayed a whole range of emotions from scared to relieved to hopeful.

 

“Keith,” his name on Lance’s tongue made his stomach tie up in all sorts of knots.  He dropped the knife, and Hunk backed off as Keith met Lance halfway, being brought into a full-body hug that made tears spring up to his eyes.

 

They held each other in the kitchen for a few moments, before Keith pulled away, taking off his apron and handing it back to Hunk.

 

As he did, he held out his hand for Hunk.  “Thanks, man. I needed this.”

 

His surprised face then dissolved into sniffling, and he held out his arms wide.  “Oh, come in!”

 

Lance might be Keith’s boyfriend, but no one beat Hunk when it came to bone-crushing lung-collapsing hugs that made you feel warm from the tips of your toes to the tip of your nose.

 

Of course, Keith would never admit that.  He came away from the hug and looked over at Lance.  His boyfriend appeared to be twitchy, like the fact that Keith had stepped away was physically affecting him.

 

Keith came over to him easily, pressing his hand into Lance’s, fingers interlacing tightly.  Keith guided him out of the kitchen, and once they were down the next hallway Lance tackled Keith against the wall, shaking imperceptibly.

 

“Lance?” Keith whispered worriedly, stroking his hair back.  “Lance, what’s…”

 

“I’m just really happy that you’re okay,” Lance choked out, tightening his grip.  Keith let himself be pinned against the wall, just breathing in Lance’s scent and letting his presence wash over him.  “You just never reached out to me after what happened,” Lance came back just enough to stare into Keith’s eyes. Keith saw exhaustion and relief rolling around in the baby blues, making Keith’s knees weak with emotion.

 

Lance’s hand came up and touched Keith’s necklace, the totem that connected their heartbeats.  “Shiro wouldn’t tell me but I know something happened.”

 

Gently, Keith nudged Lance away from him.  “Can we just… go lie in bed together?”

 

Surprise, then tenderness crossed Lance’s features, a smile forming on his handsome face.  He brought Keith’s knuckles up to kiss them. “Of course, beautiful. Anything for you.”

 

Their hands tangled together as Keith led Lance back to his room.  When they got closer, Lance turned a little pink, but Keith just rolled his eyes and pulled him along.

 

“I know that you’ve been camping out in my room.  It’s fine,” Keith looked back at him and smiled softly.  “I missed you, too.”

 

Nodding in relief, Lance followed Keith in.  Lance quickly changed from his paladin armor to something more comfortable, and Keith curled up on his bed, feeling comfort start to seep into his bones, something that felt distinctly like home.

 

When Lance crawled into the bed with him, his arms came around and held Keith possessively across the waist, placing gentle kisses on his neck and up to his jaw, Lance’s hot breath fanned over Keith’s skin, making him shiver.  This right here, the feeling of love and warmth and safety and home, was exactly what he was looking for.

 

Keith curled up impossible smaller, turning over so that his face was pressed against Lance’s side, and Lance’s long, deft fingers started stroking Keith’s hair calmly, humming a tune to a song under his breath.

 

“What’s that?” Keith mumbled against Lance’s athletic shirt, feeling the reassuring rise and fall of Lance’s chest as he breathed.

 

“It’s a song from a movie I watched.  It’s really old, but my grandma kept around  _ everything _ .  Some of it was from before her time, even.  She still has old gaming systems and video cassettes and record players…” Lance laughed, but Keith could hear the sadness laced in the words.  Keith’s home was right here, in Lance’s arms, but sometimes Keith forgot that Lance had had a home before all of this. He had siblings and parents and a few dogs and a sprawling property packed with his relatives and Keith knew how much Lance missed it.

 

After collecting himself, Lance continued, “... there was this really old movie where a gorilla adopts a human child and she sings him a song so he knew that he didn’t have to worry anymore.”

 

Keith snorts, but listens as Lance starts singing softly, the low timbre of his voice vibrating through Keith’s whole body pleasantly.

 

“ _ Come stop your crying,  _

_ it will be alright  _

_ just take my hand  _

_ hold it tight  _ __  
__  
_ I will protect you _ __  
_ from all around you _ __  
_ I will be here _ _  
_ __ Don't you cry”

 

Keith chuckled at the words as tears started to gather in the corner of Lance’s eyes.  “I’m not the one crying,” the smaller man said gently, and Lance sniffled, muttering, “Shut up.”   
  
“ _ For one so small, _ _  
_ _ you seem so strong” _

 

Keith giggled at the word small, but Lance just folded him tighter to him, ignoring his interruptions.

__  
_ “My arms will hold you, _ __  
_ keep you safe and warm _ __  
_ This bond between us _ __  
_ Can't be broken _ __  
_ I will be here _ __  
_ Don't you cry  _ __  
  
_ 'Cause you'll be in my heart _ __  
_ Yes, you'll be in my heart _ __  
_ From this day on _ _  
_ __ Now and forever more”

 

Lance’s breath stuttered to a stop at that, and Keith pressed a kiss to his shoulder, fingers running along his chest.  “Sap of the year award goes to…”

 

“Come on, you know you love that crap,” Lance prodded, touching Keith’s chin gently to bring him up for a soft kiss.  They broke apart, eyes half lidded and breathing ragged, before Keith surged up and pressed licking kisses to Lance. He swung his leg over Lance’s lap so that he was straddling him on the bed, back arching and crotch rubbing against Lance’s leg, making Lance moan deliciously, biting at Keith’s lower lip.

 

“You like that?” Keith whispered, fingers coming under Lance’s shirt to feel up his muscles.  “I love your chest. I could spend hours touching you,” his voice was starting to become hoarse with want, hands running over Lance’s toned, smooth skin, electricity buzzing between where their bodies met.

 

“Keith,” Lance breathed, wanton voice shooting straight down to Keith’s cock.  Keith quickly took Lance’s shirt off and then shed his own, biting at Lance’s collarbone and sucking bruising marks into his chest.

 

“You’re mine,” Keith said softly, taking a nip at one of Lance’s nipples that made him positively keen, “Do you understand?”

 

Nodding, Lance’s fingers wound into Keith’s hair.  “I’m all yours. I never want to be anyone else’s.”

 

Keith’s eyes glinted with power.  “Good.”

 

It was then that Keith reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer.  As expected, there was their normal tube of lube, but also the object he’d been hoping to find.

 

He pulled out the handcuffs with care, Lance’s pupils dilating at the sight.

 

“Are you going to tie me up?” Lance’s voice cracked on the last word, face starting to heat up further.  

 

Cocking his head to the side, Keith’s purple eyes glittered dangerously, a smirk flitting onto his lips.  “I want you to remember that you’re mine, and that you aren’t getting away.”

 

As Keith unlocked the handcuffs and brought them to Lance’s tanned wrists, he pressed kisses to the skin there before fastening the handcuffs securely, and then wrapped them around a piece of the headboard.  

 

“It’s funny,” Lance said seductively as Keith surveyed his prize, bitten up and splayed out underneath him like a meal just waiting to be devoured, “I don’t think I want to get away.”

 

Narrowing his eyes, Keith whacked Lance lightly with a pillow, making them both laugh at the corniness of the situation.  Then Keith busied himself with his own clothes.

 

“No touching,” Keith whispered softly, coming back to kneel between Lance’s legs, the tan boy’s hands still strung up behind Lance’s head.  He started by shedding his shirt, biting the fabric as it came off, making direct eye contact with Lance as he dropped it onto the bedspread.  Keith unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly and leaning back, kicking them off onto Lance’s face. The other man made a muffled complaint, and Keith took pity on him and threw them off, Lance’s hair staticky as he grinned mischievously up at Keith.

 

“What about those panties you have there?”

 

Oh, right, the panties.  Keith had taken to wearing them with his Galran suit.  They didn’t exactly allow for any extra fabric, so anything that isn’t panties or a thong would end up bunched at the top of his thighs.  Normally when he came to visit Lance he changed back into boxers, but he’d been too out of it to make any effort regarding his undergarments.  Keith bit his lip, palming himself through the thin fabric. “What, don’t you like them?”

 

Lance licked his lip, bright blue eyes watching Keith hungrily as he carefully removed them last, finally letting his cock free of the fabric.  Keith’s hands immediately went to Lance’s belt, unfastening it and making quick work to pull his pants down. Keith’s mouth ghosted over the fabric of Lance’s boxers, making Lance whimper at the sensation of hot breath on his cock.  Keith mouthed at it through the fabric before removing his boxers, too.

 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Lance asked seductively, pupils blown wide and legs already parted in submission.  

 

However, Keith shook his head.  “No, baby, I’m going to ride you,” Keith couldn’t contain his desire, biting his lip.  “I can’t wait to have you inside of me.”

 

Breathing heavily, Lance stared at his boyfriend through heavily lidded eyes.  “No, I want… can I… I want to fuck you senseless,” Lance begged, starting to pull at his handcuffs, “Let me touch you.”

 

Considering it for a moment, Keith decided that he’d save the decision for later, settling his ass onto Lance’s bare chest.  His legs dropped open, both feet braced on the headboard behind Lance’s head. Lance was drooling now, staring right at Keith’s dripping slit as Keith’s fingers starting playing with himself.

 

“I’m going to open myself up in front of you,” Keith announced, already starting to feel overwhelmed by his own horniness.  He dipped two fingers into his opening, sighing at the satisfaction of feeling filled like this. He crooked his fingers a few different ways before he started panting.  Keith’s fingers made inhuman squelching sounds as they went in and out of him, and Lance was running his mouth like crazy.

 

“God you look so fucking delicious please god let me touch you I promise I won’t go anywhere if you let me go.  You look so perfect I don’t know how I got so lucky…”

 

When Keith could comfortably slide a fourth finger in, he considered what Lance was saying, rocking forwards so that he was kneeling over Lance’s face, his slippery entrance inches from Lance’s lips.

 

“I’m going to ride your face,” Keith informed him, and Lance could only nod meekly, mouth already open and watering.

 

When Keith dropped slowly onto Lance’s face, and Lance’s warm, slippery tongue dipped into his opening, Keith’s hands found purchase on the headboard, fingers tightening quickly and breath being punched from his chest.

 

They’d never done this before, and Lance was devouring Keith from beneath him, sucking at his edges and licking and fucking up with his tongue.  Keith made an embarrassing squeaking noise at the feeling, making Lance’s mouth slide into a grin underneath Keith.

 

It was just so  _ warm  _ and lewd and Keith felt a blush forming at his navel and traveling upward at the sensation.

 

Keith’s body rolled, pressing himself against Lance’s awaiting mouth and being answered in kind with a searching and punishing tongue.  Keith didn’t know where the wet from his own lubrication and Lance’s tongue began and ended. At this point it was just a mixture that made him want to whimper in want.

 

After Lance pressed up particularly hard into Keith, he realized that his body was aching to be filled more, preferably by Lance’s cock.  Keith lifted himself up, kneeling next to Lance’s head and starting to work at getting the handcuffs free. Lance’s eyes tracked Keith’s movement hungrily, the pale expanse of skin so tempting...

 

Lance’s face was red and swollen, staring up at Keith like he was some sort of angel, and once Keith was able to unlock the one handcuff, Lance didn’t even wait until the other one was off before throwing Keith back onto the mattress, hitching up his legs.

 

“I’m going to ravage you,” Lance promised, mouth hovering just above Keith’s, “Does that sound good to you?”

 

“Very,” Keith gulped, hardness jumping against his own pale, blushing chest.

 

Lance came back and started fiddling around in the drawer, but Keith caught his hand.

 

“I’m just getting the condom,” Lance said easily, voice soothing, but Keith just shook his head again.

 

“I had a doctor’s appointment.  We’re fine.”

 

Freezing up for a second, Lance gazed down at Keith, narrowing his eyes.  “I… are you sure?”

 

Nodding, Keith came up and pulled Lance back down to him, pressing their bodies closer together so that they could hum in harmony against each other’s chests.  “I promise.”

 

It would be a risk, Keith knew.  Lance wasn’t generally one to let things go easily, but he also tended to have a short attention span.  It seemed like the short attention span was in Keith’s favor that day, because Lance pressed a tentative kiss to Keith’s lips.

 

“Okay,” his arms wrapped around Keith’s legs again, hitching them up over his shoulders, and Keith felt the satisfying skin-to-skin slide of Lance’s dick into his leaking slit.

 

Keith had needed this.  More than anything, even if Lance didn’t know, he needed to be reassured that Lance would still want him after all of this.  It shouldn’t have been a question, but somehow it was, making him lose sleep and get broken up over the worry had been killing him

 

When Lance bottomed out, Keith felt tears spring to his eyes.  He felt full and whole and Lance was peppering his face and neck with kisses and soothing words and Keith was pinned under him so full of love that it made each drag of Lance in and out heavenly.

 

Keith’s lips met Lance’s as he continued to pound into him, biting at Lance’s lip as Lance found what he was looking for.  Their heartbeats, cradled between them in the necklaces, were fluttering and racing like hummingbird wings against the pale sky.  Keith swore that they were beating as one.

 

When Lance sat back to hoist Keith higher in order to pound into him from a new angle, Keith started sobbing, blabbering incoherently as Lance grunted and smiled at the words that were running unchecked from Keith’s mouth.

 

“I love the way you fill me up your cock was made for me you’re just so fucking good you fuck me so well I’m yours all yours and…”

 

Lance hit something within Keith that had his eyes roll back in his head, gasping out as he came over his own chest, come painting between the two of them.  Lance talked Keith through it, his own body starting to feel the telltale sign of orgasm.

 

“Keith baby I’m going to pull out,” Lance warned, but Keith shook his head frantically as Lance tried to pull back.

 

“No no please…” but Keith’s words were cut off as Lance pulled out of him, painting his chest with his come as well.  Their releases were both in white across Keith, and he felt his lower body ache with the emptiness of Lance not coming inside of him.

 

Keith told himself that it was stupid, that Lance did the right thing given what he knew, but somehow it still stung.

 

Lance was breathing heavily, and lowered his forehead to bump against Keith’s his eyes searching his face.

 

“You felt so good, baby,” Lance purred, fingers coming up to caress Keith’s face softly, “you’re perfect.”

 

They sat like that for a little while, until Lance got up and motioned Keith to the bathroom.  They showered together, and Keith shrugged on a pair of boxers and a big t-shirt afterwards. Lance was in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, his charm beating steadily against his chest.

 

They huddled on the plush covers.  It was still the middle of the day, but Keith sagged against Lance, feeling like spending time with his love was recharging his batteries in a way.

 

“So how have things been here?” Keith asked softly, and Lance grinned, sitting up a little more in preparation to tell Keith all about how things have been.

 

Lance launched into stories about everyone.  Pidge was working on a new translation invention that would be worn in the eyes so that it could translate what you see in real time.  Hunk and Lance had been busy working with a local system to train farmers from other planets how to grow crops in the new soil. Shiro and Allura were almost constantly in talks and meetings, and Keith found himself being lulled into security knowing that his family was all safe and sound.

 

“What about you?” Lance asked softly, pressing his chapped, parted lips to Keith’s forehead, blue eyes gazing down at him with unending affection.

 

“It’s been mostly just a lot of intelligence gathering the last few weeks.  I can’t talk much about that,” Keith diverted softly, fingers continuing to trace patterns on Lance’s chest.

 

Their eyes met briefly, Lance’s searching ones widening down at Keith’s defensive and vulnerable gaze.

 

Lance cleared his throat, fingers coming up to run through his boyfriend’s messy hair, pushing it back to meet his eyes without any barrier.  “Keith, you know that I love you no matter what, right?”

 

There was something happening between them that made Keith want to run as fast as he could, but somehow he was locked in on Lance’s eyes, unable to look away as his own violet eyes started to get watery.

 

“I know,” Keith said, feeling like a thousand things were being said and condensed into those two tiny words.

 

Keith had no idea if he would return to the Blades or not.  He didn’t even know if he’d stay on the castle for another hour.  For right now, though, this was the only place in the universe for him.

 

He’d always been good at hiding from the world and from himself but...

 

...it was about time for someone to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> I never get to write for poor Hunk so I just HAD to include him in this fic. 
> 
> Also, I don't ever see enough Keith/Hunk friendship. Like, Hunk is so easy-going and supportive and Keith is so hot headed and passionate that they'd make an incredible team. Team Heith Friendship 2k18.
> 
> If you like this, check out my other Voltron fics! They include the following:
> 
> [Fancy Meeting You Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062510/chapters/34920428) which is a little darker but still Klance-centric about Keith going undercover the take down a sex trafficking operation
> 
> [I Always Wanted You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484139/chapters/30918801) which is my renegade Shidge fic, about Shiro and Pidge coming togather to try to figure out what Haggar had did to his body while in her capture. As usual with me unless there are VERY explicit warnings there is no underage/noncon


End file.
